mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Goku/Team Z2's version
With many custom elements and huge combo ability, it shouldn't be any surprise that the power level of this Goku is over 9000. Unlike many other Goku characters, this version is not overpowered in the slightest, though some may say different when they challenge its A.I. to a fight. ) |Image = File:GokuZ2.png |Creator = Team Z2 |Downloadlink = Balthazar's Mugen Page |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Goku Z2 is a six-button character with a gameplay inspired by that of the Street Fighter series, as well as many others such as The King of Fighters, Marvel vs. Capcom and certain Dragon Ball video games. It has many mechanics and features as its disposal, with abilities such as Super Jump, Power Charge, Chain Combos, Air Combos, Hyper Combos, EX Specials and a Focus Attack that doubles up as a projectile counter (named Slap Chop). Unlike many other Dragon Ball characters, Goku Z2 cannot fly around the stage, instead making use of multi-directional Air Dashing. Goku Z2 also has a unique Hope System that once activated, causes his Power Charge to fill up the Genkidama meter as opposed to its Power meter. Goku Z2 was meant to break the negativity towards Dragon Ball characters in M.U.G.E.N, which was caused due to most of them being overpowered, unbalanced, and overly flashy. Due to this, it was grounded with Street Fighter/Marvel vs Capcom basics, but he has huge comboability with its Special Moves, making it easy to use, but difficult to master. While this character was made for fighting game enthusiasts first and Dragon Ball fans second, it still has many Dragon Ball-inspired elements and custom features, though as mentioned prior, its damage output is significantly lower than many other Dragon Ball characters, making the mastery of its combos a necessity. Goku Z2's custom A.I. is horrifically aggressive, tough and can be quite cheap, spamming projectiles from afar, using its Power Charge when it's safe to do so, and performing lengthy combos; a common combo Goku Z2 performs when at a distance is firing several Ki Blasts and following it up with a Kamehameha, to which it then proceeds to rush up to the opponent and combo them further with close-ranged attacks. Goku Z2 can almost flawlessly block all oncoming attacks, making it near impossible to punish its attacks, or punish it overall, though due to the safeness of its attacks, Goku Z2 can quite easily punish its opponent's attacks. The A.I. will also ruthlessly exploit Goku Z2's Bicycle Kick, as it hits behind the opponent, making it difficult to block or counter. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | Projectile velocity varies with button pressed Can be repeated up to 2 times|}} or | version: version: , , uses 500 Power|}} during Dragon Fist phase 1 – Circle Punch| |}} during Dragon Fist phase 2 – Turn Elbow| |}} or during Dragon Fist phase 1 – Circle Punch or Dragon Fist phase 2 – Turn Elbow| version: , , uses 500 Power|}} or during Dragon Fist phase 3 – Dragon Upper| version: , uses 500 Power|}} or | during attack to cancel into Dragon Fist ender – Snap Kick upon landing versions: , height and distance vary with button pressed, to cancel into Aerial Strong Kick while at a certain height version: and versions: version: , uses 500 Power|}} or | version: , uses 500 Power|}} 'Hypers' | Ground version: , }} to aim upwards Aerial version: Uses 1000 Power|}} | Uses 1000 Power}} | }} to charge }} to aim upwards Damage and number of hits increase with charge time Automatically activates after 2.5 seconds of charge 0% charge: 100% charge: Uses 2000 Power}} | Uses 2000 Power|}} |Uses 2000 Power|}} | Uses 3000 Power}} |Move has different functionality between game modes Singles: , Simuls: , , }} to aim upwards Uses 3000 Power|}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' Videos MUGEN Goku Z2 Combos HD MUGEN Battles Episode 1 - Goku Z2 vs. Ryu Mugen Goku z2 VS Vegeta z2 Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters with an Alpha Counter Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters with EX Moves Category:Characters with a Super Jump Category:Characters made by Team Z2 Category:Character collaborations Category:Characters made in 2011 Category:The Mugen Fighters Guild CotM winners Category:The Mugen Fighters Guild CotY winners }}